homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
103115-Cultural Update
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling clownfishCurator CC at 01:30 -- CC: Hey Kyle CC: hey nyarla CC: what's up? CC: Making my rounds to check up on everyone CC: Sorry they're so frequent CC: nah, it's fine CC: mike's doing better, not sure if you've heard CC: I uhh, haven't CC: oh, uh CC: he told me to stay away from jack for what it's worth CC: i don't think he's going off to join him or anything CC: Well that's a serious relief CC: yeah CC: apparently i'm not getting out of leader duty though CC: he wants me to be co-leader with him CC: Mayeb that can work CC: I know I somehow started all that CC: Gonna have to actually confer with the other humans on that though CC: yeah CC: i still haven't managed to talk to the others yet CC: not good for a potential co-leader CC: Yeah, I'd really advice you get on that CC: yeah CC: we must be on at different times or something CC: i did talk to lorrea though CC: she's already working with mike to get him in, so that's something CC: Yeah, I'm talking to her now CC: Apparently, Antera's gone MIA CC: and she's the latest in the chain CC: yeah, she mentioned that CC: hopefully she answers eventually CC: on another note, here's an update for you CC: that orb is still really bright and that music is still going CC: Wow CC: Well CC: My planet is still dark and ticking CC: We really gotta go elsewhere, y'know? CC: yeah CC: i'd prefer the ticking at this point CC: here, i recorded this before -- clownfishCurator CC sending file music.mp3 -- CC: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6DjvlyWzaC8)) CC: Oh -- cascadingCourtier CC recieving file music.mp3 -- CC: Oh CC: ... CC: Oh my CC: Yeah, that's bad CC: You have to get out of there CC: try it for two days CC: it CC: gets CC: Having tht on repeat is so not fun CC: old CC: there has to be a planet without noise CC: or at least not like ours CC: I don't know CC: Well, there is one CC: My friend Eribus is on a silant planet CC: But it sounds more creepy than anything CC: Skeletons and a waspteland CC: No noise, everything dead by the sound of it CC: uh CC: maybe not that one CC: Yeeeaahh CC: whose bones would those even be CC: I've got no idea CC: I don't know who's land is even good to go to CC: ugh CC: i can see milo's on my screen CC: What's on it? CC: looks like he's in a swamp or something CC: swamp lights and all CC: the old kyle would've loved that CC: Eh, not too bad, I guess CC: My old hive wasp off in the forest CC: I wish I knew if there wasp a planet like that CC: Carayx has land with constant tapdancing sounds CC: Aaisha has rocks and earthquakes CC: These planets really aren't all their cooked up to be CC: they're really not CC: i'm starting to think they're advanced torture deviced CC: devices CC: ...maybe CC: They do have some kind of personal connection with us CC: There's also that denizen deal they have tucked away somewher CC: great CC: do we even know what those are? CC: Nope CC: A denizen is an inhabitant CC: That's the most I've got CC: Just definitions CC: I guess something else is living here CC: yeah CC: But I got called edgy when I suggested we'd fight our dark sides CC: ... CC: i mean, it's possible CC: It is CC: I doubt it, but it's the most we have to go on CC: whatever it is, it's bad for your one friend CC: the planets are personal after all CC: Yeah, maybe CC: I mite not be too much better off CC: Land of Hatred after all CC: that's true CC: still not a great thought, thinking about whatever made those skeletons CC: Maybe they're just decor? CC: Like my gears CC: Or your yellow brick road over there CC: hopefully CC: do you think your gears are just decor though? CC: Probably not CC: I am the Time guy, after all CC: yeah CC: you could be in a giant clock or something CC: I'm pretty sure I am CC: I mean, gears and ticking CC: It's all dark CC: Tell me what it looks like if you ever see it from the outside CC: sure thing CC: i'm kind of curious about that too CC: I wonder how we're supposed to travel CC: Between panets I mean CC: I think that's supposed to happen eventually CC: But I wasp only one who thought to bring a ship CC: And I can't fit too many people in it either CC: haha, i like how you say that CC: you just "thought" to bring a spaceship CC: or are those common where you're from CC: ...galactic empire CC: Ships aren't too common on planet, I guess CC: Because on alternia itself, adults are outlawed CC: ... CC: how do you outlaw an adult CC: Well, there were a couple of really bad uprisings a long time ago CC: And the empress got fed up CC: And split us up CC: Kicking all the adults off planet CC: They've got plenty of planets to go to CC: I wasp actually not too far from being sant off, myself CC: Maybe about half a sweep til full maturity CC: My eyes are just barely starting to fill in CC: huh CC: so wait, if they're off planet, does that mean you're not the last of your species? CC: since it was just your planet that was destroyed CC: and what did you mean about your eyes filling in CC: Oh no, we are CC: There's this creature CC: Gl'bgolyb CC: A dangerous luses tended to by the heiress of Alternia CC: If it's not fed and satisfied, it'll unleash what's known as the vast glub CC: A frequency that resonates with all troll kind no matter how far out in the universe they are CC: And it'll kill them all CC: The empress is currently here CC: So there's no one to tend to it CC: And about the eyes CC: when we reach maturity, our eyes fill in with our blood color CC: Mine have started to, just barely CC: that's... wow CC: i don't know, it keeps hitting me how different our planets are CC: or were, i guess CC: Yeah, totaly culture shock, right? CC: yeah CC: i mean you probably know that our adults live with us CC: but our eyes don't fill in or anything either CC: we're born with an eye color and it stays there CC: I knew that your adults loved with you CC: Which is so weird CC: And so is the eyecolor thing CC: Less weird though CC: Like, how do you live with adults? CC: uh CC: i mean there's not really a "how", we just do CC: it'd be the same as living with another troll i guess CC: only they're older and they take care of you until you can take care of yourself CC: Uhhhh, trolls are not like that CC: Hanging around an adult troll is a good way to get turned to grubsauce CC: Grubs stay in the brooding caverns til they start pupation CC: Otherwise, grubsauce CC: Or grubsteak CC: I'm actually a fan of grubloaf myself CC: Hearty meals aside CC: It'd be awkward CC: "Hey young grub, y'know that I made your slurry?" CC: Just CC: Euuurrgh CC: No thanks CC: ... CC: i'm CC: not sure i know what most of that means CC: and for once i think i'm good with not knowing CC: Grubs that wander out of the brooding caverns CC: They tend to get eaten CC: Y'know, the equivalant of your humans young CC: Babies, I think CC: that's, yeah, didn't need to know CC: You humans are weird CC: No offense CC: How can you pass off such tender meat? CC: Well, trolls don't rear their young, obviously CC: And ancestors and descendants are often hundeads of sweeps apart CC: i'm not acknowledging that question CC: wait, how does that work CC: do you have to be that old to have a kid or something CC: No CC: We provide the genetic material with our quadrantmates CC: And it's, I don't really know, processed? CC: I don't know CC: But it takes a long time before another grub with that same symbol and blood color is born CC: Long enough that most don't believe there ever are ancestors and descendants CC: Hell, I wasp only convinced of it shortly before this started CC: And I'm nearly old enough to make my own CC: wow CC: yeah, that's definitely different from here CC: a lot of humans can trace their ancestors back for a couple generations at least CC: yeah CC: way way different CC: guess so CC: it's kind of interesting comparing this stuff CC: some of it anyway CC: we'll have to do it again sometime, this can't be all of it CC: Yeah, I heard from Mike that it wasp some kind of Utopia or something CC: Earth wasp CC: I mean, it's gone to shit now, obviously CC: But yeah CC: no way CC: if that were true we probably wouldn't understand the concept of utopia CC: So it's not true then? CC: What about Jesus? CC: And Abe Lincolm CC: uh CC: those were real people, yeah CC: what did mike tell you CC: I don't remember it all CC: But it's all peaceful and progressive CC: Your skin caste system and slavery are gone CC: etc etc CC: Some kind of hippy love pile CC: Also, memes CC: ... CC: did he say the memes had something to do with lincoln and jesus CC: No CC: The memes were seperate CC: oh thank god CC: he's not wrong, i guess CC: slavery is gone in a lot of places, including where we lived CC: there's still problems though CC: Like Miley Cyrus? CC: ... CC: he went from jesus and lincoln CC: to memes and miley cyrus CC: It wasp a lengthy talk at least CC: that's good CC: i'd hope that transition happened in more than a minute or two CC: i need to take a step back form all of this though CC: It did, no worries CC: And uhh, that's fine CC: thanks CC: i'll let you know if anything changes here CC: good luck with the ticking CC: Thanks CC: Have fun in happy land CC: With your weird blue sun CC: hah, i'll try CC: bye nyarla CC: Later Kyle Category:Kyle Category:Nyarla